prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 23, 2019 NXT UK results
The January 23, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 13, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire. It aired on the WWE Network on January 23, 2019. Summary In the wake of his successful showdown against Joe Coffey at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, the victorious WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne kicked off NXT UK, only to be confronted by Gallus. The Iron King made it clear that NXT UK was still his kingdom and that he'd have the title around his waist at the end of the war, despite The BruiserWeight's victory in their most recent battle. Accordingly, he declared, anyone hoping to be champion would just have to wait in line. Following WALTER's emergence at TakeOver, the imposing force-of-nature suddenly interrupted the confrontation to take issue with Coffey's remarks. Although Gallus retreated, Mark Coffey and Wolfgang suddenly charged the squared circle, only to be quickly dispatched by Dunne and The Austrian Anomaly, respectably. From there, the champion and his new threat engaged in a frightening, silent standoff. Although a tenacious Lana Austin was operating on all cylinders against Nina Samuels, delivering a fierce forearm that nearly closed the door on her opponent, Samuels overcame her upstart foe with a fireman's carry into the Primadonna for the victory. Still recovering from his brutal No Disqualification Match against “Bomber” Dave Mastiff, a very angry Eddie Dennis roared back with a dominant showing inside the squared circle and around ringside against Jamie Ahmed. And though Ahmed avoided the Severn Bridge, it was only a matter of time before he suffered a brutal deadlift superplex and neck-stop driver to give another victory to the former headmaster. After a pre-match brawl left Travis Banks unable to compete against Jordan Devlin at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, the two competitors finally collided in a return match in this week's NXT UK main event. Although The Kiwi Buzzsaw got the best of his opponent in brawl that stretched into the crowd in the early moments of the emotionally charged main event, The Irish Ace took charge by concentrating his attack on Banks’ already-injured knee, as well as his lower back and right arm, in an effort to systematically dismantle his opponent. As the two competitors battled on the ring apron, Devlin suddenly hit a devastating Spanish Fly off the apron and onto the ringside floor. After both athletes barely beat the count back into the ring, the resilient Banks used incredible adrenaline to stand right up after suffering a second Spanish Fly, responding with a devastating clothesline that completely took out his adversary. Both competitors pulled out all the stops as the battle raged on, with Banks lifting his knees to counter Devlin's moonsault off the top rope before executing the Kiwi Crusher for the near-fall. Devlin avoided a Slice of Heaven kick and lifted his opponent to attempt Island's Call, but the exhausted Superstar couldn't maintain control, and both competitors collapsed through the ropes out to the ringside floor. After the all-out war, neither battler could get in the ring before the 10-count, and the referee was forced to declare the matchup a double count-out. The bell didn't stop the action, however, as Devlin and Banks reengaged and battled into the crowd as NXT UK concluded. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Luke Menzies defeated Flash Morgan Webster *Nina Samuels defeated Lana Austin (4:10) *Dark Match: Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan defeated Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone *Eddie Dennis defeated Jamie Ahmed (4:40) *Travis Banks vs. Jordan Devlin ended in a Double Count Out (13:23) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-23-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 1-23-19 NXT UK 28.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #26 results * NXT UK results #26 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #26 on WWE Network Category:2019 events